Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 12
Synopsis for "In The Name of Love" Invictus and his massive Orrery arrive on Okaara while below on the planet's surface Kyle Rayner challenges Sayd's actions with the revelation that she was the one behind the theft of the rings that launched the series. But the impending danger Invictus and the Orrery represent takes precedence and Kyle offers a truce of sorts to Larfleeze, knowing that it is better for everyone if Agent Orange is a part of this uneasy alliance rather than another adversary to fend off in the encounter that is about to occur. Invictus joins the New Guardians and immediately goes after Larfleeze, but the rest of the "team" stands by while he is pummeled. Kyle rallies the New Guardians and they launch a counter offensive while The Weaponer urges Kyle to help him get to the Orrery in part so that he can find a way to disable it, but more importantly so he can advance his own agenda and steal it for his own. Munk teleports with the Weaponer and Kyle turns to join the fray and even Sayd enters the battle. In the control chamber of the Orrery, the Weaponer makes quick work of finding what he's looking for, even if it isn't the "kill switch" he told Kyle he'd seek. Seizing the opportunity that lay before him, the Weaopner departs from Okarra after getting rid of Munk, and Invictus begins to panic as he sees his precious creation head off into the stars. Saint Walker boost Kyle's ring to attack the statue of Invictus and the rest of the New Guardians pile on the rapidly de-powering Invictus, who's body grows cold from the distance put between him and his power source. Just then all of the rings of the New Guardians cry out with the familiar "Let Me Out!". While they all cast a suspicious eye in Sayd's direction, she has nothing to do with the disembodied voices. With the conflict with Invictus over the female Guardian explains how her love for Ganthet and feeling what the Guardians did to him made her desperate and she sent the rings from weak members of the different Corps to Kyle because of his love for Ganthet and reveals that the ring didn't choose Kyle. It was Ganthet who sensed Kyle's ability to command all the emotions in the spectrum and chose him for that reason, and Sayd's actions serve to push Kyle to embrace the potential he has to unite them. This information doesn't sit well with the rest of the New Guardians and one by one they leave, essentially disbanding the team and leaving Kyle on his own just as the Third Army is about to rise. Appearing in "In The Name of Love" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Saint Walker *Fatality *Arkillo *Munk *Bleez *Larfleeze Supporting Characters *Sayd *The Weaponer Villains *Invictus Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe (In Flashback Only) **Ganthet (In Flashback Only) Locations *The Orrery *Vega System **Okaara ***Forbidden Forest of Weeds Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Tribe Staff *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-new-guardians-2011/green-lantern-new-guardians-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-in-the-name-of-love/37-352468/ Category:Green Lantern: New Guardians (Volume 1)